


Я дождусь, пока ты уснешь

by perseveration



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О той нашумевшей последней ночи перед ЧМ 2006 по футболу, когда Тимо пришел к Филиппу в номер воодушевлять его на завтрашний матч.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я дождусь, пока ты уснешь

За окном уже сгустились сумерки, и в груди начало подниматься неизбежное перед завтрашней игрой волнение. Первый матч чемпионата, матч, который они, хозяева, просто обязаны выиграть. И хоть соперник не представялся особо угрожающим, расслабиться и дать сбой прямо на старте было никак нельзя, да и от досадных случайностей не застрахован никто. Поэтому несмотря на регулярные групповые тренинги и весьма доброжелательные прогнозы, отводившие сборной Германии роль безусловного фаворита этого матча, к вечеру Филипп все-таки начал волноваться.

На этот раз их поселили в гостинице с одноместными номерами, и Филипп не мог не думать, что связано это было с тем эпизодом на сборах в мае, когда ребятам стало известно о них с Тимо. И сейчас он горячо жалел об их тогдашней беспечности - Тимо завтра не играл, а потому наверняка сейчас не терзался тревогой и сомнениями, он бы уж точно нашел способ отвлечь его и успокоить... пусть даже без секса...

Филипп все стоял у окна, невидящим взглядом уперевшись в двор отеля. Подъезжали и парковались какие-то машины, другие уезжали, порой проходили люди. Но он всего этого не видел. Зацепившись мыслями за Тимо, он брел по тропе своих воспоминаний все дальше в прошлое - к последнему году, прошедшему в мимолетных страстных встречах, сомнениях, порой ссорах, отмеченному то там то тут до больного яркими, хоть и маленькими, пятнами ревности, году, когда то и дело на горизонте ненадолго появлялась, чтобы в тот же момент исчезнуть, надежда на то, что Тимо тоже купят в "Баварию" и они вновь будут рядом. А потом - к золотому году, когда они жили вместе, играли за один клуб и не думали, что когда-нибудь им придется оставить этот рай ради профессионального роста и движения вперед. И теперь каждый мог упрекнуть другого в эгоизме, и каждый был бы прав, и порой это случалось, но... каждый понимал, что поступил бы так столько раз, сколько бы жизнь ставила перед ним этот вопрос, раскладывала эти рельсы таким перекрестком. А потом - к тому счастливому времени, когда все только начиналось, когда страшно было заглянуть в себя и понять, что это за боль поселилась у тебя внутри, и к тому дню, когда все тревоги разрешились в течении одной минуты, перевернувшей с ног на голову все. (Неужели все это время они ходили на головах?..) И наконец - назад в будущее, к Лукашу Подольски...

Тут Филипп вздрогнул: он так глубоко ушел в свои мысли, что не заметил, как еще один человек появился в комнате и подошел к нему сзади, - это Тимо обнял его за плечи и поцеловал в шею. Теплое дыхание, щетина, едва касающаяся кожи, и легкий поцелуй, больше похожий на щекотку, - все это вымело неприятные мысли из головы юноши. Он уже хотел развернуться, обвить шею любимого руками и потащить того в постель, но тут Тимо отпустил его и очень буднично, одним движением разрушая призрачный замок интимности, сказал:  
\- Я тебе молока принес - хорошо успокаивает нервы, - он пошел к маленькому холодильнику в углу комнаты и стал ставить свои припасы туда. - А еще сок. Будешь?  
Тимо повернулся к нему, протягивая пакет, и Филипп послушно взял его, открыл и отпил, хотя сока, особенно апельсинового, совсем не хотелось.

Он почти никогда не выступал инициатором их близости, и потому сейчас все не мог найти слов, которые объяснили бы, как сильно он хочет принадлежать Тимо сегодня, заставили бы того нарушить запрет тренера. Видимо, то, как неловко он себя чувствовал, стало заметно со стороны, потому что Тимо озабоченно спросил:  
\- Что, волнуешься перед премьерой? - он подошел к Филиппу и положил руки ему на плечи. - Посмотри мне в глаза, - и когда его друг повиновался, продолжил. - У тебя все получится. Ты замечательный игрок, которому никак не грозит подвести свою команду. И еще - завтра ты забьешь гол. Самый лучший гол на этом чемпионате. Станешь героем и девочки-фанатки снесут ограду вокруг отеля и разорвут в клочья любого, кто попытается помешать им признаться тебе в любви.  
Филипп не смог удержаться и рассмеялся, а Тимо лишь выпустил его из рук и довольно улыбнулся в ответ - рассмешить мальчишку ему удалось. Теперь нужно было заставить того расслабиться и вовремя заснуть. В голове, конечно, маячил самый простой и приятный сценарий, но Тимо живо помнил четкие указания герра Клинсманна, полученные на этот счет в личной, так сказать, беседе. Итак, ебать Филиппа сегодня нельзя. Очень неприятная - Тимо уже вполне явно ощущал это внизу живота - установка.

Поэтому он сделал "морду кирпичем" и предложил посмотреть фильм, который захватил с собой. Филипп казался разочарованным, но перечить не стал, а послушно уселся на кровать рядом с ним. Тимо включил ДВД-проигрыватель, фильм начался, и они оба погрузились в борьбу с собой.  
Конечно, это было глупой идеей - припереться сюда на ночь глядя, чтобы побыть с Филиппом и заставить его не нервничать. Благородно и очень по-дружески - да, но только в их отношениях место дружбы уже давно заняло совсем иное чувство. А с другой стороны - не приди он, и Филипп мог бы обидеться, а то и еще хуже - полночи пропсиховать, воя на луну. Неет, так он хоть дождется, пока мальчишка уснет, и отправится дрочить и выть на луну самостоятельно.

Сюжет уплывал все дальше, односпальная кровать, на которой они сидели, с каждой минутой становилась все меньше, а потом все исчезло совсем и осталось только тепло двух тел, тесное объятие, руки - сплетающиеся и ласкающие, два дыхания, поющие одну песню этой летней ночи... Они сами не заметили, как начали целоваться, и пришли в себя только тогда, когда Тимо уже перебрасывал через распростертого под ним Филиппа ногу, одновременно пытаясь стащить с него футболку.  
\- Ч-черт! - Тимо спрыгнул с кровати. - Так нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя...  
Но он не договорил: Филипп был уже слишком распален и, лишившись своего желанного гнета, вскочил на кровать и шагнул на ту ее сторону, с которой стоял теперь Тимо... покачнулся... и вновь оказался в объятиях своего друга, инстинктивно подхватившего его. Они вновь тесно прижимались друг к другу, Тимо чувствовал твердый член Филиппа у себя на груди, а тот, пытаясь дотянуться до его губ, как заведенный, шептал "Тимо, пожалуйста". Два слова повторялись, свивались в самых разных сочетаниях, и этот умоляющий шепот все звал его куда-то - вперед и вниз, на ту сторону этого Мира, где не было никаких запретов.  
У Тимо гудело в голове, дело пахло керосином: он был слишком возбужден, просто "сменить тему" было уже недостаточно, а о том, чтобы попытаться вернуться к фильму, не хотелось и думать, к тому же он ясно представлял, в каком состоянии должен быть сейчас Филипп, чтобы так рьяно бросаться на него. Короче, нужно было как-то разрядить обстановку и еще раз обдумать вариант все-таки пойти наперекор тренеру.

\- Давай немного потанцуем, - он не спрашивал и не предлагал, легко снимая маленького Филиппа с кровати.  
Тот не отпустил его когда Тимо направился к проигрывателю, а потому он вставил первый попавшийся диск. Заиграла танцевальная музыка - он сам принес этот диск Филиппу пару дней назад. Накачал всего понемногу и хотел предложить вместе потанцевать, но как-то забылось, а сейчас...

Филипп все не отпускал его, двигаясь вслед его движениям, руки Тимо скользили вокруг его талии, по спине, по ягодицам... податливость тела юноши сводила с ума, Филипп словно отдавался ему в танце, будто воск, плавился в его руках... Тимо начинал терять контроль: влекущий ритм, их слаженные движения, очевидное желание партнера, пот, поблескивающий на его коже в этой душной ночи, дыхание, срывающееся с призывно открытых губ, а еще великолепные глаза Филиппа, поймавшие и заключившие в себя темноту, - весь этот калейдоскоп заставил рассудок умолкнуть, память - померкнуть, и оставил лишь животное желание, требующее немедленного исполнения. А Тимо был отличным исполнителем подобных желаний...

Он резко развернул юношу спиной к себе и, обхватив ладонями его бедра, прижал их к своим. Филипп тихо вскрикнул, закидывая руки назад, запуская пальцы в его волосы и прижимаясь спиной к груди вратаря. Два шепота сорвались с губ, два имени, шелестя, сплелись и растворились в воздухе между ними, и осталось только молящее "Пожалуйста..." Филиппа, на которое Тимо сам уже стремился ответить. Он вновь рывком повернул юношу лицом к себе и толкнул к стене, наваливаясь на него сверху всем телом. Быстрый ритм звучавшей сейчас композиции подстегивал его, словно торопил, и он быстро расправился с одеждой Филиппа.  
Тот остался обнаженным. Прижатый к стене, тяжело дыша, он отвечал на поцелуи Тимо, подаваясь навстречу сильным рукам, ласкавшим его тело. Очередная смена композиции немного привела Тимо в чувство. Он чуть отстранился от юноши и едва отрываясь от его губ прошептал:  
\- Надо запереть дверь. Стой здесь.

Филипп уже слабо понимал, что происходит, но все же отпустил его, оставаясь стоять на месте, - голова так кружилась, что отойти куда-то сейчас он все равно бы не решился. Музыка смолкла, тихо щелкнула запираемая дверь. А потом сильные руки развернули его к стене, и Тимо начал целовать ему шею, плечи, лопатки, руками опускаясь по бокам все ниже к бедрам, переходя на ягодицы, подхватывая их снизу, заставляя легкого Филиппа становиться на цыпочки. Горячие руки, горячее дыхание, щетина, то здесь, то там царапавшая кожу, легкие волосы и щекотка их прикосновений, а потом бархатный шепот, волной обдавший ухо:  
\- Можно я пока останусь в одежде?  
Филипп лишь выдохнул едва слышное "Да", но Тимо оно едва ли было нужно. Он уже скользнул вниз, между ним и стеной, обхватил бедра Филиппа, оттолкнул его от стены и, притягивая обратно, взял его член в рот.  
От неожиданности юноша вскрикнул, и Тимо, выпуская его изо рта и начиная медленно поглаживать рукой, все тем же бархатным шепотом произнес:  
\- Не кричи. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы герр Клинсманн нас ругал?  
\- Д-да... да, - выдавил из себя Филипп, поняв, что его друг ждет ответа, и по-детски трогательно добавил, - я больше не буду.  
\- Ну вот и молодец, хороший мальчик, - довольным бархатным шепотом ответил Тимо и вернулся к своему занятию.

Филипп закрыл глаза, он тяжело дышал, упирался руками в стену и не мог сдержаться, чтобы не двигать бедрами навстречу Тимо. А тот ловко ласкал его, жадно, требовательно, все ускоряя темп, и скоро Филипп перестал слышать музыку, перестал чувствовать что-либо еще, кроме этих умелых губ и языка, кроме его пальцев на себе... и в этот момент Тимо проник в него - сначала одним пальцем, потом двумя. Сразу глубоко. Растягивая его, заставляя разрываться между желанием двигаться и вперед, и назад. Филипп прикусил губы. Из него рвались стоны, из зажмуренных глаз одна за другой прокатилсь слезинки. "Только не закричать. Только не дать ему остановиться," - вовремя пронеслось в голове, и на миг, когда внутри все словно взорвалось и волнами потелко по телу вниз, он задержал дыхание и тут же выплеснулся Тимо в рот, скользя ослабевшими руками по стене и обрушиваясь на него сверху.

Тот дождался, пока струя иссякнет, и медленно вытащил из него пальцы, одновременно давая выскользнуть члену Филиппа у себя изо рта. Осторожно поднялся, поддерживая ослабевшего юношу и вновь притягивая его к себе. Провел рукой по волосам, переходя на скулы и дальше по щеке вниз к подбородку. Поймал прохладную слезинку.  
\- Ну что ты плачешь? Не плачь, - он взял Филиппа за подбородок и поднял его лицо к своему. Филипп не мог говорить - он сам не знал, отчего плачет, и потому Тимо, целуя его волосы и вновь прижимая лицом к груди, продолжил. - Я люблю тебя. Ты отличный футболист. Завтра все будет хорошо: вы выиграете матч, а ты забьешь гол.  
Филипп замотал головой.  
\- Нет, не "вы" - "мы" выиграем. Тимо, - он поднял лицо и поймал его взгяд, глаза влажно блестели в темноте, - если я и правда забью, то только благодаря тебе, только потому, что ты в меня веришь.  
Он обхватил его за шею и потянулся к губам - закрывая глаза, вытягиваясь и становясь на цыпочки, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и прижимая Тимо к стене.  
А тот улыбался, проводя руками по влажному от пота телу, мускулистой спине, косточкам позвоночника, скатываясь по копчику к упругим ягодицам, и в перерывах между поцелуями бархатно шептал:  
\- Хорошо... мы выиграем... ты забьешь... благодаря мне... отсоси у меня, Филипп...  
Филипп ни подал ни единого знака согласия, но послушно начал расстегивать на нем рубашку, провел по плечам, и рубашка упала на пол, опустился на колени и, целуя упругий живот Тимо, то и дело ныряя кончиком языка ему в пупок, расстегнул пояс на джинсах, затем сами джинсы и не без труда стащил их вместе с трусами - его друг был в полной боевой готовности.  
\- Подожди, - Тимо поднял его с колен и за руку подвел к кровати. - Давай лучше здесь.

Он лег, легко увлекая юношу за собой, целуя, подтягивая его на себе, чтобы тот в полной мере почувствовал степень его возбуждения, а потом отпустил и, отстраняясь, погладил по лицу, провел по волосам. В переливчатой темноте лунной ночи, в духоте этой комнаты, в жаре их страсти лицо Филиппа казалось нереальным: мерцающая кожа, темные глубокие глаза, длинные ресницы, полные мягкие губы, полуоткрытый рот, в котором Тимо так хотелось оказаться... Юноша задержался лишь на миг, переводя дыхание, затем скользнул между вытянутыми ногами вратаря, взял его член рукой, наклонился и медленно провел языком по всей длине - от основания до самого кончика. Облизал влажную головку, нырнул кончиком языка в дырочку на конце, снова полизал головку, поцеловал ее - раз, другой, высасывая влагу из крошечной дырочки, заставляя Тимо вздрогнуть и шире раздвинуть ноги себе навстречу, и наконец взял его в рот - сразу глубоко - и начал сосать. Тимо хотел смотреть на него - не отрываясь, ловя каждое движение, каждый взмах густых темных ресниц, но скоро забыл о своем намерении, закрывая глаза, изгибаясь навстречу губам Филиппа, запуская пальцы ему в волосы, глубоко дыша и стоная так же, как несколько минут назад стонал его друг. А Филипп продолжал сосать - ускоряя темп, все глубже захватывая член Тимо в рот, пока тот наконец не кончил, изливаясь в него вязкой струей, крепко - до боли - вцепляясь в короткие волосы. Филипп не стал вырываться, стерпел, слизывая сперму до последней капли, но когда он, острожно освобождаясь от руки Тимо, поднял лицо, в глазах снова блестели слезы.  
\- Прости, - Тимо протянул руку и вытер их, - больше так не буду.  
Филипп только кивнул и остался сидеть, глядя на своего друга, Тимо тоже несколько секунд блаженно разглядывал его - маленького и обнаженного, его до последней капли, - пока глаза не опустились туда, где в темноте между мускулистых ног ясно было видно: у Филиппа снова стоит.

Тимо улыбнулся и сел на кровати. Теперь, после того, как его друг так хорошо позаботился о нем, пришло время позабоиться и о бедном мальчике, а уж после этого он точно легко уснет. Тимо встал на колени рядом с Филиппом, положил руки ему на ягодицы и притянул юношу к себе. Филипп послушно подался вперед, кладя руки ему на грудь, приоткрывая рот для поцелуя. Их языки встретились, сплелись, лаская друг друга, и Филипп закрыл глаза, ловя каждое мгновение, каждое па этого танца. А Тимо сел, усаживая юношу на себя, заставляя соприкоснуться их промежности, отчего его маленький друг вздрогнул и крепче прижался горячими губами к его губам. Он все не отпускал его, обхватив за бедра и начиная двигать его вверх и вниз по своему члену, заставляя тот скорее встать вновь. Скоро Филипп стал сам помогать ему, чувствуя под собой все более ощутимое давление и желая поскорее почувствовать его внутри. Губы вдруг пересохли и, прерывая поцелуй, глядя на него слегка мутным взглядом, Филипп вновь зашептал:  
\- Тимо, пожалуйста... возьми меня... сейчас...  
\- Да, - коротко ответил вратарь, отпуская его и чуть отодвигаясь. - Ложись на живот.

Филипп повиновался, а Тимо лег на него сверху, отодвинул, сгибая в колене, его правую ногу, одной рукой раздвинул ягодицы, а другой - направил головку своего члена в колечко его ануса.  
\- Я вхожу, - прошептал он ему в ухо, и, целуя его спину, вошел в него.  
Филипп снова вскрикнул, не в силах сдержаться: после долгого перерыва ему вновь было больно. А Тимо все сильнее прижимал его собой, продолжая целовать и лизать спину, волосы на затылке, шею. Филипп стонал, закрывал глаза, открывал их вновь, сжимал руками простыни и приподнимал зад навстречу движениям мужчины - все более сильным и резким. Наконец, оказавшись внутри целиком, Тимо слегка ослабил гнет и запустил руку под Филиппа, обхватывая его горячий, жаждущий член. Долгий стон, почти плач, сорвался с губ юноши и очередное "Пожалуйста..." прошелестело по простыням. Дальше Тимо не останавливался, наращивая темп и силу своих толчков до тех пор, пока не услышал финальный короткий вскрик Филиппа. Теплая липкая струя потекла по его руке. Он сделал последний резкий рывок, выстреливая внутрь своего друга и упал на него сверху, обхватывая за плечи.

А потом Тимо поднялся и принес из холодильника молоко, и они пили его, передавая влажный холодный пакет друг другу, и Тимо снова сказал:  
\- Ты завтра обязательно забьешь - вот увидишь, - и тихо засмеялся, наклоняясь к Филиппу и целуя его в губы, стирая с них белый след молока.

А потом они лежали рядом под легким одеялом. Тимо гладил Филиппа по спине, бездумно выводя на ней замысловатые узоры.  
\- Тебе пора, да? - тихо прошептал юноша.  
\- Я дождусь, пока ты уснешь, - ответил его друг, обнимая его за плечи и прижимая к себе, и они оба замолчали.

Дыхание Филиппа выровнялось и он словно стал легче. Тимо понял: его маленький друг наконец спит. Он осторожно выскользнул из-под него, поправил одеяло, собрал разбросанные по комнате вещи и оделся. Свернул и положил одежду Филиппа на стул рядом с кроватью. Вышел из комнаты и направился к себе в номер - выть в унисон поющей в небе луне.


End file.
